My Immortal: How It Should Have Ended
by DarkShadowsFalling
Summary: Draco gets fed up with the insanity that is the world of My Immortal. Finally, the end approaches. This is a stupid little thing I wrote as a vent towards the stupidest story ever in creation. I hope you get some fun out of it :3


My Immortal: The Real Ending

*Harry Potter. Tara Gillespie-verse. My take on how the story should have ended. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, except for Ebony Darkness Raven Dementia Tara Way. Thank God for small mercies*

"OH MY GOD!" Ebony (sometimes Enoby, Evony, or Evonvy) screamed at the news that Good Charlotte (a totally non-wizarding band) was coming back to Hogsmeade on a return concert. "DARKO MUST GO WIF ME CUZ WE'RE BOTH GOFFIK!"

Draco Malfoy couldn't take it anymore. He was through being nice, he was through with humoring the crazy little psycho freak, and he was tired of wearing the damned eye makeup. It dried his eyes out more than a moisture-reduction spell on a bad day.

He pointed his wand at her and spat out, "_Petrificus totalus_!"

The girl's arms sprang to her sides, her legs snapped together, and she fell over as she wasn't able to keep her balance. Draco found the thud of her body to be quite delicious as she hit the marble stone of the floor of the Great Hall.

"That's it. That is IT, I have had it! I'm tired of playing your stupid little games, bitch. It's GOTHIC, for one thing! GoTHic. Say it with me! GOTHIC. It's a bloody TH not two fucking f's! My name is DRACO MALFOY. Not Darko, not Drako, not Drago or any other inane misspelling of my name you can think of! ALSO. We are not all bloody vampires! Potter isn't one, Granger isn't one, Weasley isn't one, Longbottom isn't one! Granger's name is Hermione Granger, not B'loody Mary Smith! That has to be the stupidest thing I have ever heard! Weasley is Ron, not Diabolo! Potter is Harry Potter! He is NOT a Satanist or 'Goffik' or anything else! He's the boy who bloody lived and he's not the whining little arse you've made him out to be!"

By now, Draco had let himself get into a full tirade. He used his wand to turn his now-black locks back into the platinum blond that was his trademark. He siphoned off the eye make up and stood with one hand on a hip, the other with his wand out.

"I don't CARE that we should be treating you with kid gloves, I don't CARE what Dumbledore said, you are CRACKERS! You are completely off your bird! And I will make sure my father knows about this! I sent a letter to him this morning! They will be coming to cart your crazy arse off the property!"  
Of course, Ebony couldn't do anything but stare, which was fine by Draco. Anytime the stupid girl opened her mouth, his brain cells died and he bled from his ears.

"And Good Charlotte, whoever the bloody hell that is, aren't coming to Hogsmeade. They didn't come in the first place! It was all some elaborate hallucination you cooked up in that fried brain of yours! Well, I won't take it anymore. I can't and I won't. This is all beneath me and the rest of my sane classmates!"

Draco couldn't go any further. The doors of the Entrance Hall had opened and several Ministry officials had arrived. Dumbledore, who had been going along with the plot but now seemed to have reverted to normal, was in the lead, with a grim Cornelius Fudge following in his wake.

"Is this the girl, Dumbledore?" he asked importantly, looking at the prone form of Ebony on the floor.

"Yes, Cornelius. It seems she was using a mass mind-control spell on the lot of us. I discovered as much last night in my ruminations whilst taking my evening constitutional. She must be some truly dark being to have done so. She even managed to brainwash Harry into thinking his name was 'Hary Vampire Emo Goth Satanist Hot Topic Potter' or something to that effect. The poor boy is recovering in the Hospital Wing now. And dear Miss Granger was deluded into thinking her parents were vampires and her name was B'loody Mary Smith. It has been a very dark time here at Hogwarts and I would be greatly appreciative if the Ministry would kindly remove Miss Way from the premises. Her influence has been quite destructive," Dumbledore stated calmly, though his eyes were cold and glinting like steel.

Cornelius nodded once and several of the Aurors surrounded her and picked up her frozen body. "What do you suggest we do with her, Dumbledore? I feel you have the right to say, since she did disrupt your school." "I would suggest St. Mungo's, perhaps for any other person, but as she has a flair for the absurdly dramatic, I think it would be best to place this minor in Azkaban. I do not usually approve of such things, but sometimes there is call for it. What say you, Draco? She did, after all, closely affect you the most."

"Me and Potter, actually…I think I speak for both of us, whole-heartedly, when I say I agree with you. She deserves to be put away with the scum of the Wizarding World and given the utmost security so she can never escape. Be careful though. She might try to convince herself she's a bat and transform out. I'd take away her wand, for good measure," Draco drawled, regarding Ebony with cold hatred.

Dumbledore nodded. "You heard the boy, Cornelius. Straight to Azkaban for Miss Way, without a moment to lose. I have some damage control to do here."

The Minister of Magic led the way out as they carried Ebony out of Hogwarts and out of the Magical World for ever. Draco slammed shut the door behind them and then turned to find Hermione standing there, looking a little tremulous.

"Is she gone? Is that horrible girl gone?" she asked tentatively.

"Gone for good, Granger and good riddance. I can't wait to get back to the normal days of our lives…" Draco regarded Hermione closely and realized she was really pretty. The days of her wearing the makeup had made him realize that she was quite lovely au natural. He held his arm out to her. "Come on. Let's get some real food and then go from there."

She nodded, giving a gentle smile as she took his arm and followed him to one of the tables. The reign of evil from Ebony Darkness Raven Dementia Tara Way had finally come to a close. Every person in Hogwarts breathed a sigh of relief and life soon returned to the mainstream of the story.

The End


End file.
